


Communication is Key

by Acantha



Series: If communication was used all of this could have been avoided [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Failed Courtship, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Finn, These Idiots, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acantha/pseuds/Acantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to 'Most of the Trouble In Life Comes from Misunderstanding'.<br/>This is showing the perspectives of Kylo and Hux.</p>
<p>Or two idiots spectacularly fail at courting, but don't tell them that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions are Made and a Pillow is Bought

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by all the comments and the fact that I find this endlessly amusing. I hope you guys enjoy it, and if there is anything specific you would like to see just let me know in the comments or on Tumblr at acanthafire.tumblr.com

It was while Kylo Ren was storming down the corridors of Star Killer base that he first caught the scent. It smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, like warm hot chocolate on a cold winters day and yet at the same time like a cool spring morning in the forest when the world around you smells clean and revitalized. This was a soothing scent, one that he had never smelt before. The only other scent he could compare it to would be… Oh no. This. Was. Not. Happening.

The only other time he had felt this way when getting a scent was when he met General Hux, the man who he was compatible with, a true mate. But this did not smell like the other alpha, this smelled like an omega.

Of course Kylo Ren knew that triads were possible, there were even some groups who had more than three members. He just never imagined it could happen to him. He didn’t even like his first mate, why would he like his second any better?

Hux was condescending and irritating, there was no love lost between the two of them. The only good thing was that he was able to take the emotions that the Hux inspired and fuel it into the anger and hate needed to use the dark side of the force. Besides, as master Snoke had told him, a Sith is stronger without a mate.

If he could ignore Hux he could reject this new unknown as well.

 

 

General Hux was not having a good day, he had to deal with even more paperwork caused by Kylo Ren. He didn’t know what had caused such a huge tantrum and he had no wish to find out, but he had decided he needed a break and had gone to check on some of his troops.

It was while he was overseeing Captain Phasma put a squad through their paces that he smelt one of the most alluring things in his life. Hux knew that the last time he had detected a scent like this it was only to find out that he was apparently _‘soulmates’_ with Kylo Ren. It was funny how someone who was supposed to complete him made his life so difficult.

It had been by a mutual understanding that Kylo Ren and he had decided to ignore what the other was to them, after all if they didn’t acknowledge it and didn’t do anything to complete the bond there was no way they could be bound together.

Logically speaking this scent was coming from an omega, and since he already knew all the officers in the vicinity it meant it had to be a Stormtrooper, but that was impossible. The Stormtroopers had their secondary genders repressed, they were better fighters that way. Because of the suppressants all of them believed they were beta’s. So how was Hux getting the scent? He would have to look into it, all flaws needed to be rooted out and rectified.

Besides there was no way a General could have a lowly Stormtrooper for a mate, he’d sooner bond with Kylo kriffing Ren.

 

 

It was three months later when he was fuming after having a meeting with Hux that he came across a sanitation Stormtrooper in one of the hallways that Kylo Ren knew he couldn’t fight it anymore and decided that he would do something about this supposed possible mate. Besides, he needed more control over himself and it was known that a bond was beneficial in helping temper a person, especially an Alpha. Unfortunately, he had to go on a mission for Snoke and would not be able to do anything about it until he got back.

So after he had succeeded in getting the force sensitive artifact from one of the black market dealers he decided he would look for something to give FN-2187. It would have to be something practical, he was a Stormtrooper after all, but also something to show he cared about his future mates comfort.

It was a short time after that he came across a store that sold mattresses and bedding. A pillow would be perfect! It was something that fit all his requirements, now he just had to find the softest and fluffiest pillow.

“IT MUST BE YOUR VERY BEST, NOTHING BUT THE GREATEST PILLOW IN EXISTENCE!” So perhaps he went slightly overboard and terrified the owner, but it got him what he wanted and a remarkable discount! One pillow for FN-2187 and a matching one for him.

 

 

 

Kylo Ren waited until the Stormtroopers were out for their morning drills to switch pillows. Originally he was going to throw out the old one, but then realized that he could keep it. It wasn’t creepy since FN-2187 would bond with him, and everyone found their mate’s scent soothing.

It was as he rounded a corner while heading to the practice room that saw FN-2187 cleaning the hallway, he decided that he could take a few minutes out of his day to admire his future mate. While watching him work Ren decided that one of the first things that had to go was the awful armour, it was not flattering at all. Besides as Kylo Ren’s mate FN-2187 would be moved up to an officer rank, or not even have to work. He was powerful enough that his mate could do whatever he pleased and Ren would be happy to provide for him.

While debating on what new clothing would look best on 2187 he almost got garbage dumped on him by said object of admiration.

“Sorry sir, I didn’t see you there.”

Hoping that his observations had not been noticed Ren decided that he needed to make a strategic exit. He gave a slight growl under his breath, his mate would never haul garbage again.

The fact that he was so flustered that he went in the opposite direction of the training rooms was a fact nobody would ever find out.


	2. A Blanket is Better than a Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets in on the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have had my Japanese final exam! YAY! Now I just have 1 project and 3 papers to do. Because of that the next update may be a few days late, but not to late.

“Enter.” Today had been going relatively well for General Hux, there had been no emergencies and Kylo Ren hadn’t destroyed anything yet. Come to think of it he had seemed to be more relaxed lately, and he was beginning to become suspicious of the cause, they were both most likely experiencing the pull to the same person.

When the Stormtrooper entered he seriously thought about how to murder Phasma as it seemed that she had taken it upon herself to play matchmaker. She had noticed something off with him and Ren when it came to FN-2187 and had since made it her mission to get Hux and 2187 in close proximity as often as possible. The easiest way for her to achieve this was to send him messages via said Stormtrooper.

This was about the fifth time in three days she had sent him a message, and they were all pointless. Most of them consisted of her telling him to just jump the poor man or Kylo Ren would do it first.

For sometime the very idea that he could have a _Stormtrooper_ as a mate was reprehensible, there was no way that a Hux could end up with someone so low, his family would kill him for it. But as he kept seeing FN-2187 the more he began to accept the idea. After all, if they did mate Hux would promote him, perhaps keep him as his personal aide. That was a wonderful idea, then he could keep an eye on him and no harm would befall FN-2187.

When he looked at the message with renewed determination it was only to see **Kylo Ren has given him a pillow. I respectively suggest you move your posterior or lose your chance. -P.**

A pillow? Kylo Ren would not get _his_ mate, he knew just what to give FN-2187 as his first courting gift and it would easily outrank a measly pillow.

 

 

 

As the Stormtroopers didn’t have much space General Hux had decided to begin with a blanket. Of course it was the softest blanket on many of the known worlds and was a favourite among the elite omegas… and he may have scented it and stolen the old one. No one would ever know about that though.

 It was also around this time that he realised he would have to do something about Ren. Ren had apparently seen fit to replace the regulation body suits minutes before Hux had brought in the blanket. He did seem to have good taste though, as they were made out of a material Hux himself would have chosen.

Deciding to put in a request for the best mattress money could buy Hux was determined to make sure Ren would not be able to woo 2187. The message that he sent made sure that Ren would be kept busy with inane things for the next little while. After all, what good is having power if you can’t order your underlings to do things for you?

 

 

Later that day FN-2187 came bearing a message from the Captain yet again, though this time it happened to be unlocked. **You are not being very subtle, just talk to him.** Perhaps a noise may have left him, if it had 2187 was kind enough to not make any indication of it. Hoping that Phasma had left it unlocked by accident and that FN-2187 had not read it Hux decided to take his Captains advice.

 “FN-2187, I was wondering what the troops thought of the bunks. Are they acceptable for rest? After all we need everyone in perfect shape if we are going to get rid of the rebellion.” Perhaps if he showed that he cared about even the lowest under his command it would make FN-2187 think well of him.

 “They are adequate for are needs General Hux.” An acceptable answer, but not exactly what he was looking for.

“No need for any more  _blankets_? I do realize it can get slightly cold on base after all.” If 2187 hadn’t realized the gift was from him he would now, and it would also let his intentions be known.

“Negative General, the blankets are sufficient.” Good, it seemed he had provided well. Still Hux knew he could do better.

Having to get back to work he decided to also let FN-2187 know that he also could watch out for him. “very well, you may continue with your duties, I believe you are taking care of section K today. Dismissed.”

Watching 2187 walk away Hux decided that he was defiantly promoting him in the future, that armour did nothing for him.

Minutes later a message came through that Kylo Ren had destroyed yet another console.


End file.
